True Love
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: Spamano songfic to True Love by Pink. T for Romano's mouth.


**This is a songfic for spamano to Pink's new sonfic "True Love". I heard it and these two just popped in my head and this came out of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Karaoke. Spain had dragged him to a karaoke club. Not only that, but he wanted him to sing a song. Even though his stupid friends were there to hear.

"What an asshole", Romano thought to himself as he watched as Spain sang on stage. "How did I ever fall in love with him?"

Once Spain finished his song he walked back to Romano, France, and Prussia.

"Man, that was so awesome", Prussia stated.

"Oui, I agree", France said.

"Gracias, amigos. Romano, what did you think?"

"Whatever, bastard."

Spain frowned for a minute before his smile came back and he asked, "Well, have you picked a song yet?"

"I told you I'm not singing."

"See Spain? I told you not to bring him. He's just gonna kill our moods" Prussia said.

"Shut your fucking face", Romano yelled.

"Want to prove me wrong? Then sing and have fun."

Romano just glared at the albino. Spain put his hand on Romano's shoulder as a way of calming him down.

"Prussia, if he doesn't want to sing then he doesn't have to. Besides, he probably can't sing like Italy can", France said.

That got under Romano's skin more than anything else. He hated being compared to his brother.

"You know what fine. I'll sing."

"But Roma, you don't have to. They're just-".

"Shut up. You say the stupidest things sometimes. I know I don't have to. This is because I want to prove them wrong."

With that, the italian looked at the list of song choices and found one that fit his feelings for Antonio almost perfectly. True Love by Pink.

He then got up and went to the stage.

"This song is actually how I feel for someone", he said before he started to sing.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_  
_There's no one quite like you_  
_You push all my buttons down_  
_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_  
_Just once please try not to be so mean_  
_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_  
_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_  
_You can do it baby_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
_Why do you say the things that you say?_  
_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
_But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_  
_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you._

Once he finished, and the applause stopped, he went back to his seat and didn't look at anyone.

"Well, you definitely surprised us, and proved us wrong", Prussia said.

"Well Prussia, my friend, why don't we go get some more drinks for the table?," France asked.

"Yeah that sounds good."

Once those 2 left, Spain looked to Romano, who had his face hidden in his arms.

"Lovi", he said, using his nickname, "look at me."

Romano picked his head up just enough to be able to see him. "What?"

"Was that song supposed to be dedicated to me? Or should I just be really sad now?"

"No, i-it wa-wasn't for y-you. I-it was for...Oh who am I kidding? Yes it was for you. Now go ahead and laugh so I can- Wait. Did you say you would be sad if it wasn't for you?"

"Of course I'd be sad. If my Lovi loved someone else I don't know what I would do." Spain hugged Romano tight and, for once, Romano didn't fight it.

"Then does that mean, what I think it means?"

"Si Lovi. It means I love you. Te amo."

"T-ti amo."

Spain Pulled Romano's head all the way up and then kissed him, and Romano took no time in kissing him back. Unfortunately, the kiss ended quickly because France and Prussia came back and started giggling. So Romano had to kill them.

* * *

**Fluff, fluff everywhere. But hey I love this song and spamano so I simply couldn't help myself. Review if you want but I won't make you. But if you do wish to review please leave a pairing for me to write a story about at some point. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
